


Sweet Love, Sweet Soul

by IAmMistake



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic X-Men, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMistake/pseuds/IAmMistake
Summary: Ésta es mi contribución al fandom cherik, porque quiero participar en el Reto ¨Nada es más hermoso que la Primavera¨¡Porque se necesita fluff para sobrevivir!Sólo dos cosas: Casi ningún capítulo o drabble está relacionado, si se relacionan les avisaré con tiempo. Y, probablemente sean cortos.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Cherik Fluff Challenges





	1. Chapter 1

El invierno estaba finalizando al fin, en la escuela de Westchester para jóvenes mutantes había mucho movimiento estudiantil.

Todos estaban emocionados por la llegada de la primavera, pero también sentían que echarían de menos la blanca y suave nieve con la que se la pasaron jugando.

Charles Xavier se encontraba en su oficina de director, sonreía ligeramente mientras sentía la emoción de sus estudiantes y los veía disfrutando de su recreo afuera de la mansión. Tanto júbilo lo hacía sentirse algo embriagado, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar, además, prefería mil veces marearse por la alegría que por el dolor y sufrimiento ajeno que solía molestarlo.

Utilizó su silla de ruedas para movilizarse hasta el balcón de su habitación, cuando salió, respiró hondo, pudo sentir como el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar, ya no era tan gélido como antes y eso le agradaba.

Estuvo un buen rato allí, hasta que ya era hora de que los estudiantes regresaran a seguir con sus labores, los vio ingresar a la escuela y era muy probable que él mismo tuviera que ir a dictar clases en vez de quedarse ensimismado.

Iba a regresar al interior de la casa cuando sintió una estática familiar.

Suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos; sabía que solo podía provenir del Casco de Magneto.

Miró hacia el cielo, divisando la inconfundible figura de su viejo amigo.

Giró su silla y se adentró a su hogar, pero se aseguró de dejar la puerta abierta para Erik.

Lehnsherr aterrizó e ingresó a la mansión de Charles, cerró la puerta detrás de si, utilizando sus poderes.

-. . .¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar, mi viejo amigo?

Charles lo miró, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.  
Sin embargo, jamás se esperó que el tan temido Magneto se quitara su Casco y lo dejara en el suelo de su habitación. La estupefacción debió ser bastante notoria en su rostro, porque ocasionó que Erik riera.

Xavier no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez en la que ambos reían felices, luego de que el judío hiciera girar la antena gigante hacia la mansión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Erik?

¨Te estoy invitando a entrar en mi mente, Charles¨

Escuchar el pensamiento de Lehnsherr fue extraño para el telépata. Cuando eran más jóvenes solían tener largas conversaciones telepáticas pero cuando Erik comenzó a usar el Casco de Shaw fue como si un muro de hielo se estableciera entre ambos.

Ahora que Erik dejaba de lado su protección, era como si ese muro comenzara a derretirse, como si pudieran reconstruir su amistad y aprecio. Como si pudieran dejar de lado sus antiguas diferencias y salir adelante juntos no fuera imposible.

Charles no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de alivio, ni tampoco pudo contener la sonrisa que se apoderó de sus labios.

-Me preguntaste qué estoy haciendo, pues. . . cada vez que llega un nuevo mutante a las filas de mi Hermandad, no puedo evitar recordar lo que alguna vez quisimos formar.

Xavier lo miró con una ceja alzada pero no le interrumpió.

-Sé que mis métodos no te parecen correctos, pero, luego de largas charlas con la Hermandad, queremos probar tus tácticas. Apoyarnos por el bien de la raza mutante.  
-Viejo amigo, lo que dices es algo extraño, pero si tú estás dispuesto a intentarlo, yo también puedo tratar.

Se miraron a los ojos, y una muy ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-. . .¿Una partida de ajedrez para sellar el trato? Luego llamaré a mis mutantes a tu mansión.  
-Pues, ya quiero ver las reacciones de mis estudiantes y maestros cuando vean a tu Hermandad.

Una risa se escapó de los labios de Magneto.

Y ambos se sentaron a jugar.  
Porque el muro de hielo entre ellos se estaba rompiendo.


	2. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet ubicado luego de la Propuesta de París. <3

Erik Lehnsherr se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la Isla Mutante de Genosha.

Los mutantes con los que se topaba lo saludaban respetuosamente y él solo inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza como respuesta.

Su rostro podía lucir serio, pero en realidad se sentía tan orgulloso de sí mismo por haber logrado crear aquel paraíso mutante y por haber arreglado las cosas con Charles Xavier.  
Hablando del telépata, se suponía que iban a verse dentro de un rato, porque el profesor había tenido que viajar a la escuela de Westchester para ayudar a Hank con algunos pendientes, pero muy pronto volvería a su hogar -en la Isla-.

Pensar en que Genosha era el hogar de Charles hizo que Erik sonriera para sus adentros, aún más orgulloso que antes.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando una joven mutante le tocaba el brazo para llamar su atención.  
Bajó su mirada hacia ella y detuvo su andar.

-¿Si, qué sucede Jamaica?  
-Disculpa, Magneto, pero quería mostrarle que mi entrenamiento ha dado frutos, gracias a usted y al señor Charles.

La joven lucía algo ansiosa pero también estaba emocionada.

-Y, ¿qué estás esperando para mostrarme lo que haces?

La mutante sonrió para luego sacar unas pequeñas semillas de sus bolsillos y posarlas en la palma de su mano. Frunció el ceño demostrando que se estaba concentrando bastante.

De las pequeñas semillas surgieron unas raíces que se enredaron delicadamente entre los dedos de la joven, salieron tallos, suaves hojas rebosantes de clorofila y salieron bellas flores de diversos colores, olores y tamaños.

Probablemente a Erik no le habría llamado tanto la atención tan pequeña demostración de poder, pero tras años de haber estado en prisión, realmente aprendió a valorar hasta los más simples detalles, fue por eso que observó aquellas flores con ilusión en sus ojos, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo por la mutante y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es increíble. -toca suavemente uno de los pétalos- Eres asombrosa, Jamaica  
-Pero, -la joven baja la mirada triste- solo pudo manipular flores.  
-No te preocupes pequeña, -le acaricia la cabeza ligeramente- mientras más crezcas, más podrás controlar. Tu poder es increíble, -extiende los brazos- la naturaleza está en todas partes, y la podrás controlar por el bien de la raza mutante.

Esas palabras parecieron animar a la menor, ambos sonrieron por unos instantes.  
Luego, el jet privado de Xavier apareció en el panorama, tardaría un poco más hasta que el profesor descendiera.

-Bueno, Magneto, me retiro a seguir practicando.

Erik estaba apunto de acceder pero una idea llegó a su mente y detuvo a la joven.

-Me preguntaba si podías hacer algo por mí.  
-Lo que sea.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Charles bajó del vehículo respiró hondo, Genosha era tan bella en esa época del año.

Comenzó a dirigir su silla de ruedas, los mutantes lo saludaban respetuosamente, realmente se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y cercanía ¨especial¨ con Magneto. 

Se dirigió a la casa que compartía con Erik Lehnsherr, ingresó por la rampa especial y sonrió cuando observó al alemán allí, con algo metálico entre sus brazos.  
Charles levantó una ceja, interrogándolo.

-¿Y eso, Erik?   
-Un pequeño regalo que hicimos junto con Jamaica.

El telépata extendió sus brazos y recibió el obsequio. Fue en ese momento en el que flores aparecieron adornando el interior de las letras metálicas que decían ¨Bienvenido a tu hogar¨.

Aquel era un bello detalle, Charles no pudo evitar sonreír con la alegría plasmada en su rostro.

-Es hermoso, Erik. -acaricia las flores- Agradécele a Jamaica de mi parte.  
-Lo haré, Charles. Pero ahora hay que relajarnos y deberías contarme como te fue con la escuela.

El telépata le sonrió una vez más, para luego utilizar su silla y acercarse a su cama.  
Erik lo siguió.

Jamaica miró la casa de los líderes de Genosha a lo lejos y sonrió para luego irse con otros jóvenes mutantes. 

Esa noche Charles y Erik se la pasaron conversando, riendo y dándose uno que otro beso, en resumen, una noche perfecta junto al hermoso adorno de flores recién florecidas.


	3. Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste es un ficlet basado en ¨¿Qué hubiera pasado si el Divorcio de Cuba no sucedía? ¿Cómo les habría ido con la Escuela?

Ayudar a dirigir la escuela era algo que le agradaba bastante a Erik.  
Todo el trabajo que tenía hacía que no tuviera tiempo de pensar en el hipotético caso de haberse separado de Charles aquel día en Cuba.  
Mientras más tiempo pasaba con los pequeños mutantes y con Xavier, más creía que tomó la decisión correcta.

Le gustaba lo que estaban logrando, aún no podía creer que hace tan solo un mes atrás eran menos de 15 estudiantes, y ahora, ya rondaban por 60.  
Aún no podía creer que definitivamente no estaba solo, y que podía ayudar a los menores a controlar sus poderes, a no tener miedo de sí mismos y hacerles ver que sus mutaciones eran bendiciones.

En aquel corto período de ensimismamiento, no pudo evitar pensar en su madre, ¿ella habría estado orgullosa de él?

-Si, -la voz de Charles sonó determinada- tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, Erik.  
-¿Explorando mi mente otra vez? -se voltea para observar al telépata- No me malinterpretes, no me quejo pero. . . -mira sorprendido a Charles- ¿Eso que es?

Charles lo miró con diversión brillando en sus pupilas, mientras se hacía a un lado para que su contrario admirara con mayor claridad la enorme jaula que había logrado traer con ayuda de Azazel y Hank.

-Los niños querían una mascota, así que Hank y yo investigamos buenas opciones, nos decidimos por una cacatúa ninfa.  
-¿No querrás decir dos? -se acerca lentamente a la jaula- ¿Cómo piensas que vamos a cuidar a dos aves?  
-Por favor, Erik, no exageres, podemos con 60 niños y con el resto de X-men y estás dudando nuestra capacidad para críar a dos cacatúas, ¿en serio?

El judío suspiró con cansancio pero negó con la cabeza.

-¿Les has puesto nombre, o aún podemos arrepentirnos?  
-Raven dice que la hembra se llama Jade y el macho Pike. -sonríe ampliamente- Así que no, no podemos devolverlos, dales una oportunidad como yo te di una oportunidad aunque casi pierdo la movilidad de mis piernas en la hermosa Cuba, todo por ti, mi estimado Erik.

Lehnsherr lo miró atentamente, sintió una punzada de culpa en su pecho, pero luego, sintió una ola de calma, que provenía de Charles.

-Perdón, no era mi intención hacerte sentir culpable, querido amigo. -pasa una mano por el hombro del alemán- Lo lamento mucho.  
-Está bien, Charles, no te disculpes.  
-¿Les darás una oportunidad? Piensa en los niños, Erik. -lo agarra de los hombros y lo mira a los ojos- En sus rostros de alegría cuando vean a estas dos pequeñas aves.

Erik se quedó en silencio unos momentos mientras pensaba rápidamente en todo el esfuerzo que sería mantener a las mascotas, sin embargo, pudo ver la esperanza en los ojos del telépata y terminó suspirando.

-¿Sabes qué sonaste como un padre preocupado por un posible divorcio al decir ¨piensa en los niños¨?  
-Bueno, sé que no me abandonarías, y tomaré tu respuesta como un ¨Si, Charles, que magnífica idea tuviste, nuestros estudiantes serán felices¨

Rieron y luego Erik utilizó su poder para mover la enorme jaula a una habitación en donde todos los estudiantes podrían ver a las nuevas mascotas.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado semanas desde que Jade y Pike se unieron a la familia de Westchester, los estudiantes les prestaban bastante atención, Charles estaba teniendo éxito para adiestrarlas, pero Erik no podía evitar sentir que aquellas aves le quitaban mucho tiempo con el telépata, por lo que no les tenía tanto aprecio. Raven se había burlado de sus celos irracionales contra las pobre aves.

Era una bonita mañana de sábado en plena primavera, los estudiantes estaban disfrutando de unas actividades recreativas en el enorme patio de la mansión mientras Erik disfrutaba de estar en su cuarto, tomar café y leer un tomo de la tesis de Charles. 

Su puerta sonó y, acto seguido, fue abierta por Raven.

-Hey Erik, -sonríe algo burlona- mi hermano te llama para mostrarte algo increíble que les enseñó a tus cacatúas favoritas.

Lehnsherr gruñó disgustado por tener que levantarse, pero si el telépata requería su presencia él no se negaría. Siguió a la metamórfica azul hasta la habitación del Director de la Institución, y luego ingresó solo.

Fue recibido por el silbido alegre de las dos cacatúas y la risa alegre de su amigo.

-Y bueno Charles, ¿qué querías mostrarme?   
-Bien, Pike, Jade, no me decepcionen, mis pequeñas.

Erik lo miró extrañado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar que sucedía las aves se posaron en los brazos de Charles y luego dijeron, asombrosa y terroríficamente coordinadas   
¨Charles ama a Erik¨

La mirada del judío denotaba sorpresa, para luego reír divertido, acercarse al telépata, acariciar la cabeza de las aves, abrazar delicadamente al telépata y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya sé que me amas, o no me hubieras perdonado, Charles. Déjame decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo, liebe.

¨Erik ama a Charles¨, dijeron las aves.

-Bueno, ya no me caen tan mal.  
-Me alegra escuchar eso, Erik.


	4. Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos es un ficlet basado en los nuevos comics de los X-Men; toma lugar en la Isla Mutante Krakoa.  
> Por lo tanto, la Moira que se menciona aquí no es la misma de las películas, y tengo que admitir, que ésta versión me cae mucho mejor.

Lo primero que pensó Magneto fue que Krakoa era un verdadero paraíso, que tal vez ahí tendrían la oportunidad idónea de crear una nueva Genosha, una que funcionara realmente.  
Una nación de mutantes, un hogar para todos ellos.

Caminó, arrastrando su capa por entre la vegetación del lugar, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los mutantes Charles Xavier y Moira MacTagger.

Al sentir su presencia, el apodado Profesor X volteó a observarlo con una amplia sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

-Y bien, mi viejo amigo, ¿Qué piensas de la Isla? ¿Le tienes fe?  
-Claro que le tiene fe, -dijo Moira, sonriendo- ¿verdad Magneto? ¡Haremos grandes cosas aquí! -su voz denotó determinación- ¡Y no podrán hacer nada en contra de nuestra raza!

Erik sonrió muy ligeramente, a pesar de saber que ninguno de los dos mutantes verían su sonrisa por el casco, antes de responder.

-Krakoa parece un enorme jardín. Es bellísimo y si, si le tengo fe. -observa las sonrisas de sus compañeros- Pero sobre todo, tengo fe en que nuestro plan funcionará.  
-Me alegra escuchar eso, Magneto, porque para triunfar en ésta vida tenemos que estar unidos, -declaró Moira- sin importar nuestro pasado.

Ambos hombres asintieron con la cabeza, confiando en las palabras de su aliada.

-Si no les importa, voy a ir a buscar a Douglas Ramsey, al centro de la Isla para preguntarle como va con su creación del lenguaje krakoano, ¿okey?

No esperó ninguna respuesta y se puso en marcha, dejando a sus aliados allí, en medio de la bella flora.

Por un momento se quedaron quietos, para que luego Charles optara por sentarse entre el pastizal del lugar, mirando a Erik con algo expectación para que hiciera lo mismo.  
Magneto suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

El Sol brillaba alto en el cielo, pero ellos estaban protegidos por la frondosa sombra de árboles.  
Miraban el lugar en silencio, con tranquilidad.

Estaban allí, sentados, disfrutando de la paz antes de tener que estresarse por dirigir el lugar.

Erik titubeó unos instantes antes de elevar sus manos hacia su casco, removerlo y dejarlo sobre sus piernas.

Charles lo miró algo sorprendido, pero con notable felicidad en su rostro, porque consideraba aquello como una muestra de la renovada confianza y amistad que existía entre ambos.

-¿Sabes algo, Charles? Cuando llegaste a buscarme con Moira, y me contaron todas esas. . .experiencias. . .pensé en expulsarlos del lugar pero ahora realmente confío en esto.  
-Hemos sacrificado muchas cosas, Erik, tú y yo, hemos perdido a muchos. -su voz denotó algo de dolor para luego cambiar a férrea determinación- Pero ya no. Nunca más tendremos que lamentarnos por eso.

Xavier posó su mano sobre la de su acompañante, Erik lo miró y sonrió de lado.

-Tienes razón, Charles, ahora vamos a estar juntos hasta el final.  
-Como siempre debió ser, mi querido Erik.

Y allí, en medio del maravilloso ¨jardín¨ de Krakoa, ambos mutantes sonrieron porque sabían que estarían juntos y que no podrían ser derrotados. Porque el Mundo ya no le pertenecía a los humanos.  
Y ya era hora de que los Mutantes tomaran su lugar.  
Y ellos estarían allí.  
Serían guías de cada alma mutante.  
Serían padres de cada uno.  
Y su raza perduraría para siempre.


	5. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet basado en lo sucedido Luego de la Propuesta de París.
> 
> #GenoshanHusbands

La vida en Genosha era realmente agradable y tranquila para Charles, luego de tantos años dirigiendo una escuela, de verdad se alegraba de estar jubilado y poder pasar su tiempo disfrutando del paisaje.

Recién estaba atardeciendo, pero Xavier esperaba con ansias la salida de la Luna, esa noche habría una gran fiesta porque, finalmente, la Organización de las Naciones Unidas reconocían a Genosha como un estado independiente.

El ex profesor había querido ayudar a preparar todo, pero el líder de la Isla le dijo que no hacía falta, que él ya había hecho suficiente por los mutantes y que le dejara manejar el evento.

Charles se había sentido halagado, por lo que accedió y optó por salir a pasear usando su silla de ruedas, miraba hacia el cielo continuamente ya que se había encargado de mandar una invitación telepática a su amigo Hank para que asistiera al festejo junto a algunos de sus ex-estudiantes. Y Bestia, obviamente había aceptado gustoso, por lo que ya deberían estar cerca.

Suspiró ligeramente, para luego movilizarse hasta la casa que compartía con Erik, deseaba prepararse algo ligero y saludable para comer antes de llenarse de dulces y pasteles nativos de la Isla.

Entre tomar el té, preparase una ensalada y ponerse a leer un viejo libro de ficción, el tiempo pasó volando. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Lehnsherr ingresaba al lugar con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, se le acercaba con rapidez, se agachaba a su altura y le robaba un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Y eso? -Charles sonreía pero mantenía una ceja alzada, como si interrogara el comportamiento de su pareja- Te ves muy feliz, Erik.  
-Pues, además de que nuestro hogar ahora es independiente, me topé con la sorpresa de que mi hijo estaba en la Isla por invitación tuya.

El telepata recordó que Erik había planeado invitar a Peter al día siguiente, para un agradable desayuno familiar -como al velocista le gustaba decir-, se sintió un poco avergonzado por haber arruinado el plan del judío pero también se sintió alegre por haberle sorprendido de ese modo. Por un momento llegó a él la memoria de cuando le dijo a Magneto que Quicksilver era su hijo, pensando que Erik ya lo sabía, recordó la estupefacción del mayor y el pavor del adolescente, luego el fuerte abrazo y las lágrimas que se les escaparon a padre e hijo por esa noticia.

Volvió en si cuando el alemán besó su mano con delicadeza.

-¿Ya comenzó la fiesta?  
-Te estamos esperando, mein lieble. -sonríe sinceramente- ¿Vamos?

Charles asintió y comenzó a mover las ruedas de su silla para salir de su habitación.

Ya afuera, pudo observar como los mutantes gritaban de júbilo al verlo aparecer junto a Erik, todos gritaban los nombres de los líderes de Genosha.

Xavier sintió la alegría de todos ellos, la emoción, la esperanza. Todo eso llegó a su mente, la envolvió, le hizo olvidar el dolor lejano que podía sentir, y lo hizo sonreír.  
Busco la mano de su pareja y le dio un apretón leve, volteó a mirarlo y le dijo telepáticamente ¨Mira lo que has logrado, cariño. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.¨ 

Descendieron al ras del suelo, la música sonaba fuerte por los parlantes que Hank se había encargado de traer.  
Los mutantes reían y bailaban, hablaban, comían los bocaditos. Tan tranquilos que Charles aún no podía creerlo del todo.

Había estado hablando con Peter y Erik cuando el platinado comenzó a actuar extraño para terminar diciendo una excusa tonta como;

-Hey, padres, ¿pueden ir por mi chaqueta al jet? Es que me ha hecho frío pero quiero ir al baño y. . .pues, eso.

El judío lo miró con algo de seriedad y Charles los miró desconfiado, pero no se animó a entrar en sus mentes.

-Por supuesto, nosotros vamos, no te preocupes Peter.

Apenas había pronunciado esas palabras cuando el joven ya no estaba con ellos.

-Ay, los jóvenes de ahora, -suspiró Erik- medios locos.  
-No digas eso, Peter no está loco.  
-Solo un poco loco.  
-Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, tu hijo no está loco, además ya casi es adulto.

Magneto lo miró con una mueca en su rostro que hizo que ambos se retaran con la mirada y terminaran riendo antes de ponerse en marcha hacia el jet por la chaqueta del velocista.

Cuando llegaron al transporte aéreo, Charles buscó la prenda de vestir, al no encontrarla volteó extrañado a mirar a su novio.

No se esperaba que Erik estuviera arrodillado en el suelo, cerca de él.

-¿Erik, qué haces?  
\- Charles Francis Xavier, -lo mira a los ojos- no puedo imaginarme sin ti, y tu sabes que soy realmente posesivo con las cosas y seres que amo, yo pensaba que esa parte de mí te alejaría, porque suelo ser algo terrorífico, -Xavier no pudo evitar sonreír un poco- pero tu me has soportado a pesar de todo, has creído en mi y me has amado. Y yo también te amo, por lo que pensé que mejor era dejar de ser novios y llevar nuestra relación al último escalón. 

Dicho eso, Erik hizo que una pequeña caja negra apareciera flotando con sus poderes.

-Así que, ¿Me haces el favor de seguir soportándome por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Charles extendió su mano hacia la cajita y la abrió, admirando el aro que allí estaba, se notaba que su novio lo había hecho con mucho esmero.

-Eres malo, Erik. -el mencionado lo miró algo dolido- Yo quería proponerme primero y me has arruinado el plan. -la mirada del alemán se llenó de alivio- Pero si, si me quiero casar contigo, cariño.

Se besaron, y cuando se separaron, Charles se percató que afuera los fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo y una muy ligera lluvia de escarcha decoraba el ambiente -cortesía de Storm-, los mutantes miraban la escena y gritaban emocionados nuevamente.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos público, mi amor.  
-Le pedí a Peter que los alejara, pero hizo lo contrario.  
-Pues, que bueno que dije que si, ¿verdad?  
-Si te hubieras negado, te hubiera convencido con besos, mein lieble.

Charles sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca me habría negado, Erik.


	6. Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet basado ligeramente en X men; Days of Future Past
> 
> ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Charles decidía ir por Magneto durante ese tiempo en el que estuvo en prisión?  
> Que lo libera solo porque quería verlo, en vez de que Wolverine llegara y les encargara una misión.

Charles no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, no, definitivamente ésto estaba mal y él había enloquecido por completo, como Hank aseguraba.

Si el telépata estuviera en sus cinco sentidos no habría dejando de usar el suero que el científico creo para él, no se habría enfrentado a las voces y todo el dolor para utilizar a Cerebro para ver como se encontraba Erik aunque la distancia complicara su detección, no habría elaborado una lista de mutantes a los que contactar para ejecutar una infiltración y rescate. 

Y, en definitiva, ahora no estaría dirigiéndose al Pentágono con el equipo al que había convencido y preparado en menos de una semana, siguiendo un plan desesperado.

Hank manejaba en silencio mientras Charles daba unas últimas indicaciones a Peter Maximoff, a Sean Cassidy y a Alex Summers sobre lo que iban a hacer.

-Es muy sencillo, recuerden, Sean; tu eres distracción, Peter; tu ingresas y lo sacas mientras Hank interfiere las señales de vigilancia, Alex; tu y yo vamos a esperar para sacar a Maximoff y a Lehnsherr del elevador, además tendrás que ayudarme cuando mis piernas fallen porque he tomado muy poco suero para poder usar con normalidad mis poderes a la hora que los necesitemos.

Todos asintieron, Alex lucía serio y centrado en el objetivo, Peter hablaba emocionado con Sean por infiltrarse al lugar más protegido de la historia, Hank estacionaba el vehículo y Charles estiraba sus piernas antes de poner en marcha el plan.

Cuando estuvieron adentro, mezclados con un grupo de turistas, esperaron a la señal de Hank y dieron rienda suelta al show.

Peter desapareció haciendo uso de su don mutante. Sean se tiró al suelo y comenzó a convulsionar como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque epiléptico, la gente a su alrededor gritó mientras la guía pedía que alguien llamara al 911, Alex y Charles corrieron por las escaleras para descender y tomar sus ubicaciones.

Hank hizo que las alarmas anti incendio se prendieran y los dispensadores de agua comenzaran a funcionar en la cocina del Pentágono ya que por allí era por donde Peter tendría que sacar a Erik.

La alarma hizo que los cocineros abandonaran el lugar inmediatamente, mientras los guardias miraban confundidos a su alrededor y luego sacaban sus armas y apuntaban a Summers y Xavier.

-¡Ustedes no deberían estar aquí!

Fue justo en ese momento en el que las piernas de Charles cedieron y tuvo que aferrarse al más joven para no caer. Los guardias los miraron extrañados mientras el telépata sentía su poder volver a él, aunque tendría que esperar algunos segundos para recuperarlo de todo, miró a Alex algo adolorido y el chico entendió que debía darle algo de tiempo con alguna excusa.

-¡Salgan!  
-Solo nos confundimos de dirección, señores. No se tensen. -mira de reojo a Charles, un poco más y podría meterse en la mente de ambos guardias- Mi amigo necesita ayuda. No somos una amenaza.

Parecía que los iban a ayudar, pero fue justo ese momento en el que los ojos de Xavier brillaron peligrosamente y los dos hombres cayeron al suelo, como si de repente estuvieran inconscientes.

-Pensé que tendría que pelear contra ellos -dijo Alex- ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
-Estaré bien, -se toca la cabeza como si le doliera ligeramente- vamos al ascensor, tenemos que sacarlos.

Se acercaron tambaleándose, pero lograron su objetivo.

-Aún no entiendo que te hizo querer sacarlo, Charles.   
-¿Me crees si te digo que yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo?

El joven Summers no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, la situación le parecía algo divertida. Charles sintió la ola de diversión proveniente de la mente de su amigo y no pudo evitar reírse, ambos mutantes se miraron como si dijeran ¨Si, estás loco¨ ¨Si, lo estoy.¨.   
Se sentía totalmente fuera de sí, ¿qué fuerza mística era la que lo convenció de hacer aquella locura?

La puerta se abrió, y Erik se topó con Alex y Charles mirándose y tratando de aguantar las risas, aquello formó un incómodo nudo en su garganta, ¿qué sucedía?

-¿Charles?

El nombrado volteó a mirarlo y su rostro se puso pálido, sus iris brillaron con una mezcla de emociones, su respiración se cortó por unos segundos y luego susurró algo que parecía ser ¨me acabo de arrepentir¨.

-¿Eres tú?

Peter se acercó a Alex y le susurró ¨Cuanta tensión¨.

El alemán dio un paso hacia él y Charles trató de retroceder pero ya no podía sentir sus piernas.

De repente varios guardias entraron al lugar, Alex se puso en posición defensiva, Peter volteó a mirarlos con diversión y Erik extendió su brazo hacia el telépata quien parecía demasiado ensimismado.

-Charles, -dijo Alex- si no quieres que peleemos con todos ellos, ¡congelalos!  
-No hace falta, -dijo Peter alegremente- mira esto.

Xavier apenas tuvo tiempo para voltear a observar cuando todos los guardias ya se encontraban regados en el suelo.

-Déjame decirte, -exclamó Alex- Peter, eres monstruosamente rápido.  
-De nada. Ahora, mira esto también.

Para el asombro de todos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en el vehículo con el que habían arribado al lugar, incluso Hank y Sean se encontraban allí.

-Bueno, -dijo Hank cuando se recuperó del ¨Latigazo¨- ¿todo salió bien?  
-Yo quiero vomitar -se quejó Sean- me muero.  
-Exageras.

Las palabras de los demás se volvieron irrelevantes para Charles y para Erik, quienes se miraban concentrados.

¨Charles¨, el nombrado se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su viejo amigo en su mente, sabía que tenía que estar pensando muy fuertemente en eso para que el pensamiento atravesara las barreras que el mismo Xavier se impuso.

¨Charles vino por mi¨  
¨No estoy solo¨  
¨No me dejó¨  
¨Voy a poder disfrutar de la luz de éste nuevo día, junto a Charles¨ 

El corazón de Charles latió con rapidez mientras sentía como la mirada de Erik se concentraba en él.

Al llegar a la Mansión, todos los mutantes bajaron con rapidez, Hank fue por la silla de Charles y le ayudó a descender, porque el telépata estaba algo fuera de práctica por su constante uso del suero.

Cuando Sean, Alex y Peter se fueron -obviamente prometiendo estar en contacto con ellos- Hank se excusó para huir a su laboratorio y darles una merecida privacidad. 

Se encontraban en una de las múltiples salas de la Mansión, Charles miraba los jardines de su hogar por los amplios ventanales, mientras Erik lo miraba, sentado en uno de los muebles.

El sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse cuando Lehnsherr se acercó al telépata con pasos dudosos.

-Charles. . .¿por qué me sacaste?

El mencionado miró al judío.

-No lo sé, Erik.  
-No mientas, Charles. Debe haber algún motivo.

El de larga cabellera desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia el ventanal antes de suspirar y responder.

-Una parte de mí, no podía evitar extrañarte y trataba de creer en que tu no fuiste quien cometió aquel terrible crimen.  
-No fui yo, tienes que creerme.

Se quedaron en silencio, viendo como la luz comenzaba a dar el paso a la oscuridad de la Noche.

-No había disfrutado de un atardecer en mucho tiempo. . .-la voz de Erik sonó muy suave y tranquila, apreciando el espectáculo de luces que presenciaba- Ahora lo valoro muchísimo más que antes.

Una ligera sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Xavier.

-Si, es hermoso.

Erik lo miró nuevamente y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado.

-Si estás de humor. . .podríamos jugar una partida de ajedrez y mañana hablar de lo que sucedió hoy.  
-Me encantaría eso, viejo amigo.

Se miraron y sonrieron, despreocupados, confiando en que tenían una nueva oportunidad y que ese atardecer juntos sería uno de muchos más.


	7. Bumblebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Particularmente, me gustó éste ficlet.

Charles se encontraba movilizandose en su silla de ruedas, con algo de dificultad, por los bosques cercanos a su Mansión, sentada en su regazo se encontraba su pequeña Nina, hija de Erik y suya que había llegado al mundo gracias a que una mujer, antigua amiga del alemán -llamada Magda-, había ofrecido su vientre de alquiler a cambio de una buena suma de dinero y muchísimas promesas de que la pareja sería buena familia para la pequeña.

El profesor escuchaba a su hija hablarle sobre lo mucho que le gustaría tener algún poder como él, o como los profesores y estudiantes de la Escuela.

-¡Imagínate papi! -decía alegremente Nina- ¡Imagínate que mi poder sea teletransportarme! Como tu amigo Kurt. Entonces podría sacar galletas de chocolate sin que te dieras cuenta. -rió divertida- ¡Y te ganaría al jugar a las escondidas!

Charles sonrió sintiendo una pequeña punzada de preocupación, Nina ya rondaba los 10 años y aún no demostraba ningún indicio de mutación genética. 

Era consciente que si resultaba que la niña era totalmente humana, ni su amor ni el amor de Erik disminuirían en lo más mínimo.   
También sabía que en ese caso, su esposo insistiría en que la menor tuviera un entrenamiento riguroso con armas y algún invento de Hank para defenderse siempre.

-Cariño, si estuvieramos jugando a las escondidas e hicieras trampa teletransportándote, yo usaría mi telepatía para encontrarte y evitar que te pierdas.

La niña hizo un puchero con sus labios pero al ver como su papá se reía alegremente no pudo evitar carcajearse divertida.

Cuando se quedaron en silencio miraron a su alrededor.

Entre los árboles habían varias especies de flores y algunos insectos volaban entre ellas.

-Papi, ¿son abejas? 

Charles miró al pequeño insecto que zumbaba rápidamente entre la flora.

-Me parece que si, pero no estoy seguro. Hay varios tipos de insectos parecidos a las abejas. -le acomoda algunos mechones de cabello tras la oreja- No deberíamos molestarlos, hay que volver a casa.

La niña miró nuevamente a los insectos.

-Pero papi, quiero ver su casita. Quiero ver la miel que hacen.  
-Sé que te debe causar mucha curiosidad, cielo, pero no puedo acerarme más porque malograría las flores.

Su hija pareció pensarlo, pero luego, se bajó de las inmóviles piernas de su padre y comenzó a seguir a las supuestas abejas.

El corazón de Charles se aceleró mientras le pedía a la menor que volviera porque la podía atacar.

-¡No te preocupes papi! -gritó mientras corría adentrándose por entre los árboles- ¡Dejaré que entres en mi cabeza para mostrate la casita de las abejas!

En ese momento de terror, Charles solo atinó a gritar mentalmente el nombre de su esposo para que saliera de la Mansión y le ayudara.

"¡Erik! ¡Ven inmediatamente porque Nina se me ha escapado!"

Sintió grandes olas de preocupación y angustia que provenían de la mente de su pareja, supo también que el judío trató de mantenerse calmado para no hacerle asustar más.

"Ya voy Charles, mantén la calma"

-¡Nina! ¡Vuelve aquí o te obligaré a regresar y no te va a gustar!

Pasaron unos horribles segundos más antes de que Erik apareciera utilizando su poder para levitar y llegar más rápidamente.

-¿Dónde está Nina?  
-¡Se fue corriendo por allá! -señaló el lugar- ¡Ayúdame a ir!

Su esposo asintió con la cabeza y utilizó su poder para hacer que la silla de ruedas levitara y ambos se internaran más profundo entre la arboleda.

"¿Por qué no la detuviste con tu poder?"   
"Entré en pánico por unos instantes, sabes que me da miedo usar mi telepatía cuando tengo esos momentos."

Erik asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo la situación, mandó una ola de confort a la mente de Charles, como una caricia tranquilizante para su estresada mente.

Tras unos segundos más de búsqueda, lograron hallar a la pequeña.

Con horror observaron como un montón de abejorros la rodeaban, seguramente la confundían con una amenaza.

-Moja córka, -susurró Erik, lo suficientemente audible para que la niña le escuchara- ven con nosotros.

Si Nina molestaba a esos insectos, no dudarían en atacarla, y ellos no perdían su aguijón al usarlo una vez, por lo que podrían picar cuantas veces quisieran.

-Está todo bien papás, -voltea para verlos, sonriendo- no me van a hacer nada porque se los estoy ordenando.

Ambos adultos se miraron confundidos.

-¡Miren esto!

Volteó nuevamente y observó concentrada a los pequeños animales, luego ladeó su cabeza y, para el asombro de sus padres, los abejorros la imitaron, acto seguido, Nina alzó sus manos hacia el aire y los insectos zumbaron siguiendo su movimiento.

-¡Me hacen caso! ¡Éste es mi don! -dijo emocionada, alejándose de los insectos y corriendo contenta a los brazos de su padre- ¡Los animales me obedecen!

Erik la estrechó entre sus brazos, mirando sorprendido a Charles, el telépata tenía una mezcla de felicidad y estupefacción.

Salieron de la arboleda y Erik posó la silla de ruedas delicadamente en el suelo.

Se tardaron unos segundos mirándose, para que luego Nina se acomodara en el regazo de Charles mientras éste la abrazaba fuertemente y Erik se unía a la muestra de afecto, besando la frente de su hija y luego besando los labios de su esposo.

-Sinceramente, me estaba comenzando a preocupar por mi falta de mutación genética, creía que tenía que resignarme a que me entren con pistolas o algo así.

Erik rió con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste es alocada idea, mi pequeña?  
-No lo sé, solo vino a mi mente.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, quiero contarle a Peter sobre mis poderes. ¡Vamos a casa!

Y con esas palabras, salió corriendo hacia la mansión.

-¿Sabes que la seguiría amando incluso si no fuera mutante, verdad liebe?  
-Claro que si, amor. Lo sabía.

Dicho aquello, se pusieron en marcha caminando tranquilamente hacia su hogar.


	8. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me salté uno de los prompts. Luego lo publicaré.

-Se suponía que el invierno ya había terminado. -la voz de Charles salió temblorosa- ¿Sabes que ésto sucede por el calentamiento global?

Su pequeño acompañante asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, mientras movía en círculos las cucharas de ambas bebidas calientes.

Se encontraban en un café de París, esperando la llegada de alguien muy importante para ellos.

Charles le dio una pequeña mordida a su croissant, mientras veía como su compañía remojaba una parte de su propia comida en el delicioso chocolate caliente que les habían servido.

-¿Te gusta?  
-¡Si! -sonríe- ¡Está excelente!

Xavier iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el grito emocionado el contrario.

-¡Allá está tato*!

El telépata sonrió, sintiéndo una suave caricia de la familiar mente de su esposo.

Erik Lehnsherr revolvió cariñosamente el cabello de su pequeño hijo David, luego se inclinó un poco para dar un casto beso en los labios de Charles y, finalmente, acomodó una de las sillas para sentarse con ellos.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, cariño?  
-Bastante bien, moja miłość*. -sonrió el judío- La Hermandad encontró nuevos mutantes, les ordené llevarlos a la Escuela. Deben estar llegando ahora mismo. Pero ya no hablemos de trabajo en el cumpleaños de nuestro mały.

David sonríe, al ver que volvía a ser el centro de atención de sus padres.

-¿Qué quieres hacer antes de volver a Westchester, -Charles acomodó el cabello del niño- mi pequeño guerrero?  
-Quiero ir al Museo de Louvre. ¿Podemos?

Sus padres se miraron por unos instantes, Charles se encogió de hombros, aceptando y Erik habló por ambos.

-Perfecto, iremos ahora. Solo tenemos que esperar que tu hermano venga.  
-Puff, eso es ridículo, padre. -dijo Peter, quien había salido de la nada y jalaba otra silla para acompañar a su familia- Mientras esperaba que terminaran de hablar yo ya entré en calor tomando mi sexto café.

El menor de todos sonrió emocionado ante la repentina llegada de su hermano, el servilletero y las tazas de la mesa se movieron por la telequinesis que David recién estaba aprendiendo a controlar junto a todos los otros entes que vivían en su cabeza.

-¡Peter ya está aquí! ¡Vamos al Louvre!

La mesera les llevó la cuenta y, luego de pagar, toda la familia Lehnsherr-Xavier se levantó y se puso en marcha ante aquel majestuoso museo de París.

Los dos hijos del matrimonio caminaban delante de sus padres, sin preocupación alguna.

La brisa del viento era fría y Charles no tenía más abrigo que su delgado saco a cuadros, tuvo un ligero escalofrío que su esposo notó.

-Miłość, ¿te hace frío?

El telépata siguió moviendo su silla de ruedas pero miró a Erik, y luego a sus amados niños.

-Físicamente, si, un poco, pero en el interior, siento una calidez agradable, cariño.

Lehnsherr sonrió ligeramente por las palabras de su pareja, mientras se quitaba el saco y lo acomodaba en los hombros del ojiceleste.

-Prefiero que la calidez sea tanto interna como externa, Charles. -le da un beso en la mano, antes de reanudar su caminata- No me arriesgaré a que te resfríes.

Y, con esas palabras, siguieron su camino.  
\-------------------------------------------

Tato* es Papá en polaco.  
Moja miłość* es Mi Amor. (Y miłość es amor)  
Mały* es Hijo.


	9. Bouquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este ficlet es en un Alternative AU.  
> Sin poderes.

Charles trataba de contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras apretaba con firmeza la mano de su enamorado.

Xavier solo soltó la mano contraria cuando se unió a los emocionados aplausos de los invitados al ver a su hermana adoptiva sellar el compromiso de su boda con un beso en los labios de Azazel.

-Estoy tan feliz por ellos, -susurró- ¿estás feliz también, Erik?  
-Si, lo estoy, mein liebe.

El judío decía la verdad, porque si no hubiera sido por la relación de Azazel con Raven, él nunca habría conocido al magnífico Charles Xavier.  
Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando dirigió su mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de su elegante abrigo para sacar un bello anillo de compromiso, tragó saliva y miró a su pareja, quien estaba secándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

-Charles, -el mencionado volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa en sus labios- yo. . .

En ese momento los recién casados comenzaron a caminar hasta el transporte que los llevaría al local de la fiesta en donde tendría lugar su primer baile como esposos.  
Antes de subir al auto, la rubia volteó hacia la gente que estaba presente allí, ubicó a su hermano, quien estaba mirando fijamente a Erik, y sonrió con astucia.

Levantó el bouquet que tenía y lo lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo, rogando al cielo que su puntería acertara en el blanco.

-¿Si, Erik?

El alemán iba a hablar pero tuvo un rápido reflejo al ver que el gigantesco ramo de flores que Raven había lanzado le daría en la cabeza a su pareja, Erik agarró el arreglo en el aire, para la sorpresa de los presentes.

-¡Perdón! -gritó Raven- ¡Quería que Charles lo agarrara! 

Por aquella acción, el anillo cayó al suelo y Erik se sintió aterrorizado.

-¡Erik, -jadeó Charles, sorprendido- lo agarraste!

El judío giró bruscamente hacia el costado y le dio el bouquet a la persona más próxima, que resultó ser Alex Summers.

-¿Pero qué diablos, Erik? ¡Recién salgo una semana con Hank, no me voy a casar, cásate tú!  
-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Xavier- El bouquet era nuestro.

El mencionado hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras y se agachó para buscar la sortija. Cuando la encontró, decidió que simplemente diría lo que saliera de sus labios.  
Se levantó, con la respiración agitada y el anillo entre sus manos.

-Heirate mich bitte, Charles.

El estadounidense lo miró confundido, hasta que Erik le tendió la sortija y tomó una bocanada de aire para normalizar su respiración.

-Cásate conmigo, por favor, Charles.

Los ojos del hermano de Raven se abrieron con sorpresa, antes de quitarle el bouquet a Alex y besar a su pareja en los labios.

-Por un momento pensé que no querías dar el siguiente paso conmigo, Erik.  
-¿Eso es un sí?

Charles pareció pensar las palabras que diría antes de responder, con bastante esfuerzo, en alemán.

-Ja, natürlich meine Liebe. -sonríe- ¿Qué tal lo dije?  
-Magnífico, todo lo que haces y dices es magnífico, Charles.

\-------------------------------------------------  
Ja natürlich meine Liebe es Si, por supuesto, amor.  
¿Porque los hago derramar azúcar? Creo que solo pienso en que de verdad el cherik merece el mundo entero.


	10. Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en mi headcanon que publiqué en el Servidor de Discord y en la página del Team Cherik en Facebook.
> 
> El headcanon se refería acerca del alzheimer de Charles cuando ya llegaba a la vejez y en responder la pregunta de ¿dónde estaba Erik?

Visitar la vieja escuela de Mutantes era algo extraño para el matrimonio Xavier-Lehnsherr.

Charles había dejado su puesto de director y profesor hacía tanto tiempo, allá cuando perdió a su estudiante Jean Gray, cuando se jubiló y Erik lo buscó en aquella cafetería de París para ofrecerle un hogar. 

Hacía tanto tiempo que se casaron en Genosha, hace tanto que Erik había reconocido a Peter como su hijo y que ellos tres habían sido una familia amorosa, hace tiempo que la pérdida de memoria se manifestó en Charles, hace tanto que el velocista había sido puesto al mando de la Isla mutante por órdenes de su padre -con buen entrenamiento previo- para que el matrimonio pudiera retirarse a una pequeña casa en Craco (Italia) para no ser una amenaza.

Y ahora, ahora se encontraban recorriendo los inmensos pasillos de la Mansión, invitados por Beast a una fiesta de graduación de una generación entera de estudiantes que se daría en una semana.

Charles lucía ansioso de vez en cuando, se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa constantemente y miraba a todos lados.

A veces veía el lugar con miedo en sus ojos, como si recordara a su madre bebiendo hasta morir, a su padrastro golpear a su hermanastro hasta hacerlo sangrar, a su hermanastro molestarlo. Como si viera y oliera la mansión incendiarse y sintiera a Kurt Marko sacarlos del lugar para luego morir incinerado.  
Como si recordara nítidamente cuando explotó porque Apocalipsis se presentó en el lugar, si sintiera su propio dolor al perder a su personal académico en la Guerra de Vietnam.

A veces, veía el lugar con una sonrisa nostálgica.   
Erik lo veía reírse, como si se acordara de la vez que lanzaron a Banshee de la antena cercana al lugar. A veces el judío encontraba a su esposo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, recordando algunos de sus juegos de ajedrez, recordando sus largas y entretenidas charlas telepáticas, los castos besos que se daban a escondidas del resto del grupo. 

Erik reía con su esposo, captando alguno de sus recuerdos por el enlace mental que habían creado, pero también lo consolaba cuando se perdía en sus memorias y lloraba o gritaba con gran pesar.

Era el día de la ceremonia de graduación, ambos hombres veían como algunos padres llegaban a ubicarse entre los asientos de espectadores, les alegraba que hubieran humanos que reconocían a sus hijos.

El director de la escuela tomó la palabra, dando inicio a un discurso emotivo y bello. 

Todo estaba bien hasta que Charles se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si algo lo estuviera lastimando.  
Erik lo miró con preocupación, miró a Hank, quien silenciosa y discretamente asintió con la cabeza, el judío comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas hasta ir a un lugar apartado del evento.

Ya en soledad, se detuvo y se agachó lo más que pudo.

-¿Charles? ¿Qué te sucede?

Abundantes lágrimas caían por las mejillas de su amado esposo.

-Nada, Erik. . .solo que. . .siento que perdimos demasiado tiempo separados, ya sabes, antes de que nuestra relación se formalizara. -levanta la vista y pasa su mano por la blanca cabellera de su esposo- Perdimos tantos años, y yo a veces no recuerdo lo bien que pasamos, a veces solo veo el dolor que sentíamos.  
-Eramos jóvenes, Charles. No sabíamos lo que hacíamos.  
-Lo sé, pero aún me duele.

El ex-líder de Genosha entrelazó sus manos y besó su frente.

-Te prometo, liebe, que cuando cerremos los ojos para siempre, seremos jóvenes nuevamente, y ésta vez no estaremos separados por nada ni nadie.

Aquellas palabras hicieron efecto en el telépata, sus lágrimas dejaron de caer y una ligera sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios al sentir una suave caricia mental.

-Espero que tu promesa se cumpla, Erik.

Sonrieron y, tomados de las manos, volvieron al gran evento.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Isla de Genosha, los mutantes lloraban la terrible pérdida que habían tenido.   
Varios mutantes de la Escuela también estaban allí.

Peter lloraba pero sabía que sus padres estaban bien, no por nada ellos lucían sonrisas sinceras en sus rostros, sus manos entrelazadas y habían muerto juntos, mientras dormían.  
El líder de la Isla, sentía que su muerte coordinada había sido producto de su fuerte enlace telepático. Tuvo que tomar una respiración honda y elevar su voz.

-¡Confiemos, hermanos y hermanas mutantes! ¡Confiemos que ellos se encuentran mejor que aquí! Lucharon tanto por nuestra causa y ahora pueden relajarse. ¡Alegrémonos por ellos y sigamos su legado!

Ellos vitorearon y asintieron ante las palabras de su líder.

-Descansen en paz, padres. . .

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik abrió sus ojos confundido, se levantó de la cama en la que estaba recostado y trato de reconocer el ambiente, el lugar tenía cierto parecido a la pequeña casa que compartió con Charles en Italia, pero también parecía al cuarto que les dieron cuando estuvieron en la Mansión. 

Caminó por el lugar, viendo fotos de sus amigos y familia, se miró a un espejo que colgaba en una de las paredes, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse joven.

Salió de la casa y miró que lucía parecido a la flora de Genosha.  
Más adelante, había un pequeño lago y una figura cerca de este.  
Caminó hacia ella, sintiéndose muy relajado.

Al ver a su esposo una gran sonrisa se apoderó de él.

-¡Hola querido!   
-Hola, liebe.

Erik se sentó en el pasto, junto a su pareja.

-Tenías razón, cariño, incluso puedo caminar aquí, ¿no es magnífico? -entrelaza sus manos- Estamos juntos y es tan pacífico.  
-Si, lo es.  
-Me alegra estar aquí, contigo.

Los ojos celestes de Charles brillaron con alegría cuando Erik se inclinó para besar su frente.

-Nunca rompería una promesa que te hice. Ahora, disfrutemos de esto.  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Erik.

El sol brillaba alto, en ese lugar paradisíaco.   
Y ellos se amaban, con la misma intensidad de como cuando eran jovenes.


	11. Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super tarde pero da igual. 
> 
> Hay un cameo de Leap, del maravilloso fanfic Cherik Dark Flowers, porque lo amo.  
> También hay un cameo de Selene de Dark Phoenix.

La fiesta de graduación de su hijo era esa noche, y Peter lo había invitado pero Erik no estaba seguro de si quería ir a la Escuela para Mutantes.

Claro que quería estar allí para Peter, pero no sabía si podría soportar ver a la cara a su viejo amigo, no luego de haberse separado tras lo sucedido con el mutante Apocalipsis.

Estaba dando vueltas en su habitación, en su cama se encontraba la ropa que podría usar para ir al evento.

Suspiró con frustración mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello húmedo.

Su teléfono sonó y el utilizó su poder para traerlo hacia él. El contacto era ¨Maximoff¨ y él sabía perfectamente quien respondería.

-¿Si?  
-¿Vas a ir a la graduación de Peter? -dijo la señora Maximoff- Él realmente espera que sea así y no quisiera que lo decepciones.

Erik se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego de que Peter le confesara que era hijo suyo sintió algo de fe, porque si, tenía más familia de lo que pensaba, se había acercado a él y había vuelto a hablar con su madre. Ellos habían quedado en una relación de amistad bastante cordial. Erik había comenzado a hablar más con su hijo hasta que fundó la Isla Mutante de Genosha y tuvo que hacer varios arreglos para tener telefonía en el lugar.

-¿Lehnsherr? ¿Sigues allí?  
-Si, si voy a ir.   
-Excelente, si le fallas a mi hijo buscaré a un mutante que te de una paliza, ¿okey?  
-No le fallaré.

La llamada terminó y el se tiró en su cama unos minutos antes de levantarse para poder cambiarse.

Cuando estuvo listo miró el reloj de su celular, tenía el tiempo justo para aparecer en la Mansión. Salió de su casa y miró a los mutantes que se le acercaban, para preguntar si podían ayudar en algo.

-Leap, necesito que me lleves, a mi y a Selene, a un lugar. -el teletransportador asintió- Pero, primero, pónganse ropa algo elegante, la reunión es importante.

La telépata asintió y entró a su propia casa a alistarse.

-Pero, Magneto. -se quejó Leap- ¡Mi ropa siempre es presentable!  
-Si piensas que presentable es un jean medio desteñido y un polo con una cara feliz, te equivocas en demasía.

El joven mutante se cruzó de brazos pero terminó asintiendo y retirándose a su hogar para cambiarse.

Dadas las órdenes correspondientes, Erik regresó a su habitación para escribir una carta que regalarle a su hijo en aquel día tan importante.  
Cuando estuvo listo, se reunión con Selene y Leap, ambos con ropa de acuerdo para la ocasión.

-¿A dónde vamos, jefe? -sonreía Leap- ¿Destruiremos algo vestidos elegantemente?  
-Hoy no será así. -Erik mira a la mutante- Lee mi mente y dale la ubicación.

La mujer hizo lo que se le ordenó, luego de haber obtenido el lugar no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa en su rostro pero asintió y compartió los datos con el joven mutante.

-Denme las manos, porque ya nos vamos.

Hicieron como les dijo Leap y los tres mutantes se desvanecieron en una extraña nube de tonalidades moradas.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al aparecer en la Mansión Erik sintió su corazón latir con rapidez, tragó en seco para tranquilizarse, aferrándose a la máscara de Magneto, un líder mutante fuerte, seguro y poderoso.

Leap silvó al mirar el lugar.

-Había leído de ésta escuela en las noticias. Nunca la vi por mi cuenta, es hermosa.  
-Así es, es muy hermosa. -aportó Selene- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?  
-Mi hijo se está graduando hoy. . .él quería que viniera.  
-No será de mi incumbencia, -Leap habló- pero, ¿por qué Peter no vive en Genosha con usted? Digo, nuestra Isla es hermosa y maravillosa.

La pregunta era inocente, Erik lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar quedarse en silencio por unos segundos.

-Él quería terminar sus estudios y ser parte del grupo que Xavier maneja. . .ser un X-men.

Dicho eso, Lehnsherr se adentró al lugar, seguido de los otros dos mutantes.

Habían algunos niños que lo veían y murmuraban cosas, asombrados. ¨¿Ese no es Magneto?¨ ¨Es el que apoya la supremacía mutante¨ ¨Oí que hace muchos años salía con el Profesor X¨ ¨Me gusta su barba, es un nuevo estilo¨

Los pasillos de la Mansión le resultaban familiares, pero a la vez eran tan extraños para él. Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Finalmente llegaron al auditorio, entraron en silencio para no llamar mucho la atención de los maestros y algunos padres de familia.  
Erik pudo ver a Magda Maximoff entre la gente sentada, fue hacia ella, seguido de los otros genoshanos y tomaron asiento. Agradeció que las filas entre las sillas estuvieran suficientemente distanciadas como para no incomodar a la gente.

-Si viniste, -dijo la mujer- Peter estará feliz al verte.  
-Eso espero, porque venir aquí no ha sido nada fácil.

La ceremonia dio comienzo cuando Charles Xavier ingresó al escenario para dar un discurso de bienvenida.  
Erik lo observaba atentamente, rogando en silencio para que el contrario no lo viera ni identificara su confundida mente.

Supo que su plegaria había sido ignorada cuando el Profesor y él cruzaron miradas y Charles se detuvo por unos segundos, mirándolo anonado, antes de recuperarse y mirar a otro lado para seguir hablando.

Aquella reacción lastimó un poco a Erik, pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Un abrazo o una mirada gentil luego de que se atrevió a secuestrarlo y ofrecérselo a En Sabah Nur?

-¿Estás bien, Magneto? -le susurró Selene- Proyectas bastante nostalgia.  
-Todo en orden Selene, estaré bien. 

Cuando nombraron a Peter Maximoff, Magda gritó ¨ese es mi muchacho¨ y Erik aplaudió emocionado. Al ver a su padre, los ojos del platinado brillaron con alegría y Erik sintió una fresca brisa y como si lo abrazaran, pero al mirar al escenario observó a su hijo seguía allí aunque tenía el cabello algo alborotado y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
Lehnsherr le sonrió también, sabiendo con certeza que el chico había usado su mutación para aquel gesto.

Luego del evento, seguía una pequeña fiesta que la Escuela había organizado para sus graduandos.  
Erik habló con su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, entregándole la carta que había escrito y prometiéndole que le compraría el regalo que el quisiera.  
Dejó que Magda hablara con el joven y se alejó unos pasos.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos, jefe? -preguntó Leap- Quiero ir a comer algo en casa.  
-Puedes comer algo aquí, hay varios bocaditos. -dijo Selene, mirando al teletransportador con cansancio, como quien mira a un bebé haciendo un berrinche- Come eso.

Erik iba a acotar algo hasta que se sintió observado. Volteó y miró a su viejo amigo, allí, observándolo con interés.

-Creo que debería ir con él, jefe. -le susurró Selene- Ambos proyectan nostalgia.  
-Si, -apoyó Leap- vaya con ese Profesor, pero no se demore mucho porque quiero ir a casa a tragar algo.

El alemán miró a los dos mutantes de Genosha y asintió, para luego ponerse en marcha hacia donde estaba Charles Xavier.

-Profesor, ¿cómo se encuentra usted?  
-Estoy bastante orgulloso de todos mis estudiantes. -sonríe ligeramente- Me alegra que hables con Peter, hace años me contó que eres su padre y se notaba que le hacías falta.

Erik sintió una punzada de culpa, aunque sabía que su amigo no lo había dicho para hacerlo sentir culpable. 

-Yo. . .me da gusto verte aquí, Erik. Ha pasado bastante tiempo.  
-También me alegra verte.

Se miraron en silencio, con unas ligeras sonrisas apoderándose de sus labios, se sentía bien que el ambiente no fuera tenso como cuando habían ido a salvar a Raven.

-Ehm. . . ¿Tienes tiempo para una partida de ajedrez?

La sonrisa de Erik se ensanchó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro que tengo tiempo para un juego. 

Ambos hombres se retiraron hacia el estudio del Profesor, ante la atenta mirada de Magda, Peter, Leap y Selene.

-Se van a tardar mucho, -preguntó el teletransportador- ¿verdad?  
-Si, -concordaron los otros tres- se tardarán.

Suspiraron con cansancio.

-Bueno. . .Sigo con hambre y quiero ir a casa. -dijo Leap- Además, considerando que tú; -señala a Peter- eres su hijo y eres mutante, y tú; -señala a Magda-, eres humana pero amiga de Magneto, yo creo que no le importará si nos vamos a Genosha. ¿Verdad Selene?  
-No creo que se Magneto se enoje, de todas maneras estará de buen humor cuando vuelva a casa y puede hacer que el Profesor me mande una señal telepática para volver por él.  
-Si, dejemos que disfrute de su reunión. -habló Peter- ¡Vamos a la Isla para mutantes!

Magda sonrió, emocionada por ir a conocer la Isla y Leap los hizo desaparecer.  
Seguro que no le importaría ni a Erik ni a Charles.


	12. WildFlowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez en Krakoa, porque amo a esa Isla mutante.
> 
> Tiene algunas referencias a los nuevos cómics de la X-Force.

Erik nunca se cansaría de admirar la belleza natural de Krakoa.  
Sobre todo, de sus bellas flores.

¿Cómo algo podía ser tan bello y peligroso a la vez?  
¿Cómo podían ser tan fuertes y frágiles a la vez?

Aquello no tenía sentido, tal vez ese misterio era lo que más atraía al gran Magneto.

Dejo de tocar los pétalos de aquella bella flor blanca y se irguió para seguir su camino hacia la casa donde residía Charles Xavier.  
Aún no podía creer que el Profesor hubiera sido asesinado y después hubiera vuelto a la vida.

Recordaba con claridad el terror que azotó su corazón durante aquellos días, lo perdida que estaba su mente, el deseo de vengarse por toda la ira acumulada en contra de aquellos malignos seres que osaron entrar a la Isla para asesinar al telépata.

Se acomoda su casco y se fuerza en concentrarse en la realidad cuando está frente a la puerta del lugar al que quería llegar.

Toca la puerta, espera a escuchar ¨Adelante¨ antes de ingresar al despacho. Cierra la puerta detrás de sí mismo.

-¿A qué debo tu visita? -preguntó Charles- No me malinterpretes, siempre es un gusto verte, viejo amigo.

Erik se dirigió al asiento que Xavier indicó con la cabeza, pero, antes de sentarse, le ofreció la espada que había forjado del antiguo ¨Cerebro¨ tras retirarlo del antiguo cadáver de Charles.

-¿Y eso es?  
-Un obsequio para ti, Charles. -le tiende la espada- Es Cerebro, transformado en algo más, así como tu, que te has transformado, que has mejorado, que has vuelto de la muerte.

El telépata se acercó y tomó el regalo con delicadeza, examinando lo bien formado que estaba, el filo de la hoja y los maravillosos detalles.

-Es maravillosa, te lo agradezco sinceramente, Erik.

Se sentaron en silencio, Charles aún estaba admirando su regalo con una sonrisa en los labios cuando Erik se quitó su casco y lo dejó en el suelo.

-¿Sabes algo, Erik? 

Magneto fijó su mirada en su amigo, dándole su total atención mientras sentía una suave caricia telepática.

-Yo también tengo un obsequio para ti. 

El telépata se levantó, puso la espada encima del escritorio y caminó hacia uno de los estantes de la habitación, sacó una de las flores krakoanas y miró con diversión a su amigo.

-Ven conmigo, Erik. Quiero enseñarte algo.

El judío lo siguió, hasta el pequeño patio de la gran casa, en donde Xavier plantó la flor y se abrió un portal que ambos mutantes atravesaron.  
Llegaron a una parte de la Isla con abundante flora, era probable que Erik la hubiera visitado antes pero no lo recordaba por todo el estrés y las misiones por las que habían atravesado los últimos días.

Todas esas maravillosas flores le encantaban a Erik, quien se sentó junto a Charles encima de una roca.

-Sé que las amas. ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, la atmósfera era tranquila.

-Amo las flores silvestres, -Lehnsherr pensó un rato en su respuesta antes de volver a hablar- Las flores de Krakoa me recuerdan a ti. . .

La sorpresa del telépata resonó en la mente de Erik.

-Son increíblemente bellas, frágiles y peligrosas a la vez.  
-¿Eso piensas de mí, viejo amigo?

Erik asintió suavemente.  
Y Charles entrelazó las manos de ambos, sonriendole ligeramente.

-Me alegra que estemos juntos ahora, Erik. Hemos logrado tanto, y, te aseguro, que seguiremos así.  
-Lo sé, Charles. Lo sé.

Se sonrieron con complicidad, mientras Erik acariciaba una los pétalos de la flor más cercana.  
Era relajante estar juntos, allí.


	13. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU humano, o sea, sin poderes.
> 
> Elegí poner a Lorna porque la amo <3
> 
> Me dio algo de diabetes escribir esto.

Adoptar a la pequeña Lorna había sido una de las mejores decisiones que el matrimonio Xavier-Lehnsherr había podido tomar.

Ellos la amaban demasiado, adoraban estar pendientes de ella y tenían mucha suerte ya que la Universidad en la que Charles enseñaba le permitía llevar a la pequeña de lunes a miércoles, mientras que Erik podía llevarla de jueves a viernes a su trabajo en la Empresa de Software sin que nadie se quejara, tal vez influyera que él era el gerente general.  
se quejaba suavemente hasta que cambiaran su pañal. 

Ella no sonreía mucho, ni tampoco había reído. Charles no podía evitar pensar que la bebé no era feliz, Erik lo conocía bien, conocía también sus inseguridades, por lo que, cuando el menor lucía triste o preocupado Erik lo estrechaba en sus brazos, le daba tiernos besos y le susurraba que mirara los ojos de Lorna, aquellos iris que reflejaban la más pura felicidad cuando sus padres la besaban, le hacían cariñitos, o le cantaban alguna canción de cuna. En esos momentos Charles sentía que se enamoraba cada vez más de su esposo y agradecía a todas las divinidades existentes por haberlo conocido.

De noche, ella era más activa. Lloraba y se negaba a descansar, como si fuera a ocurrir algo interesante en el ambiente, a pesar de que todo era oscuro y silencioso.

Aquella noche no era diferente a las demás, Lorna lloraba con toda la intensidad que sus pulmones le permitían.

Charles, aún adormecido, movió a Erik como si quisiera despertarlo.

-Es tu turno, amor. -se acomoda en la cama- Ve por ella.

Erik gruñó ligeramente, también adormecido.

-No mientas, kochanie. Te tocaba a ti.

Charles abrió sus ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada aunque su esposo estaba con los ojos cerrados y no vería el gesto.  
Xavier pensó en quejarse, pero lo pensó seriamente antes de abrir la boca y sonrió cuando una idea llegó a su mente.

-Aceptaré levantarme aunque estoy seguro de que no es mi turno, pero no te voy a dejar tocarme por una semana.

Los párpados de Lehnsherr se abrieron a una velocidad sobrehumana y saltó de la cama cual resorte.

-Bien, iré yo.

Charles sonrió satisfecho de su control sobre su esposo, hasta que su alegría terminó al sentir frío por la ausencia del mayor. Suspiró con cansancio y se levantó para seguirlo.

Caminó hasta la cuna y abrazó por la espalda a su marido, sonriéndole a la bebé.

Erik mecía a Lorna entre sus brazos y cantaba la canción de cuna que su madre le había enseñado varios años atrás.

La niña dejó de llorar y comenzó a mirar con atención a ambos hombres.  
El castaño quiso unirse en la canción y comenzó a tararearla lo mejor que se acordaba.

-¿Qué haces, Charles? -Erik lo miró con diversión- Estás modificando toda la melodía.  
-Pues perdona que no me la halla aprendido. -hizo un puchero- Pero al menos lo intento, deberías ser más agradecido.

Erik rió ante la actitud infantil de su esposo mientras que Charles golpeaba con suavidad su espalda como si con eso fuera a detenerlo.

Ninguno de los dos se esperó a que Lorna comenzara a reír alegremente ante la escena.

Ambos se miraron estupefactos y luego rieron con ella, haciéndole más cariños y meciéndola emocionados.

La niña seguía riendo mientras que unas lágrimas, de felicidad pura, se le escapaban a Charles.

-Te dije que llegaría el momento. -susurró Erik, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- Te dije que ella es feliz.  
-Lo sé amor, ella es tan feliz como yo.

Se dieron un casto beso en los labios antes de volver a prestar su atención a su pequeña y adorada hija.


	14. Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy con una pequeña broma subida de tono porque no sé lo que hago pero me gusta xD xD.

A Charles siempre le habían gustado los postres.

Tortas.  
Cupcakes.  
Postre milhojas  
Pasteles de limón o de manzana.  
Malteadas de fresa, plátano o chocolate.

Siempre le encantaron, sin importar si eran dulces o algo ácidos. Para Charles la sensación que los postres le dejaban en su boca era exquisita.

Erik sabía del gran afecto de su novio hacia los postres, sabía también que comer postres siempre había relajado la poderosa y estresada mente del telépata, por lo que solía llevarle un pastelito o algún detalle así, a pesar de que a él no le gustaran mucho los postres, él era más de disfrutar sabores parecidos al café sin azúcar.

Era su día de aniversario y Charles había insistido en llevarlo a una de sus pastelerías favoritas, Erik había terminado aceptando con la condición de que Charles le debía un masaje.

-Y, ¿Qué será hoy, liebe? -Erik hojeaba el menú del local, tratando de encontrar algo de su interés- ¿Pedirás una torta helada como la otra vez?  
-No, hoy no, cariño. -la sonrisa de Charles se ensanchó cuando le quitó la carta a su pareja- Hoy pediremos una exquisita torta de moka.  
-¿Qué es eso?

Charles rió alegremente antes de contestar.

-Lo sabrás cuando lo saborees.  
-Sabes que no me gustan los sabores dulces, Charles. -mira al menor, fingiendo dolor- ¿Cómo puedes traicionarme así?  
-No seas dramático, nunca has probado esa torta, ¿cómo podrías saber que no te va a gustar?

Lehnsherr se cruzó de brazos pero suspiró derrotado al sentir las olas de amor y cariño que su pareja le mandó haciendo uso de su telepatía.

Pidieron la bendita torta de moka y unos capucchinos, para luego comenzar a dialogar sobre cualquier tema que quisieran, ellos eran una de esas parejas que siempre tienen algún tema interesante de conversación y, cuando no lo tenían, simplemente eran felices estando juntos en silencio o disfrutando de una partida de ajedrez que terminaba en ellos riendo y besándose con cariño.

Su pedido llegó con rapidez, le agradecieron al mesero y Charles se dispuso a degustar del postre mientras Erik miraba la torta con el escepticismo claro en su rostro.

-Adelante, prueba un poco. Hazlo por mi, cariño. 

Erik resopló con disgusto, pero agarró la cucharita y se llevó un pedazo de torta a la boca.

Estaba esperando encontrarse con un sabor extremadamente dulce, porque el pastel parecía ser de chocolate. Pero, en vez de eso, sus papilas gustativas se toparon con un sabor nada empalagoso, incluso tenía unos toques de amargo.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y observó la gran sonrisa en los labios de su novio.

-¿Y? -preguntó Charles- ¿Te gustó?  
-Es. . .sorprendentemente agradable.  
-Te dije que te gustaría éste postre. Deberías tener más fe en mis elecciones.

La alegría de Charles era clara en su rostro, mientras le echaba algo de azúcar a su bebida.

-Apuesto que ahora la torta de moka es tu postre favorito, ¿verdad Erik?

La sonrisa engreída de Charles no se borró ni siquiera mientras bebía el capucchino. Erik sintió muchas ganas de borrarsela con una broma.

-No, no lo es.  
-¿En serio? -la sorpresa de Charles fue notoria- Estás mintiendo.

Erik negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

-Mi postre favorito eres tú, desnudo en mi cuarto.

El sonrojo del menor fue muy notorio, sus iris se abrieron con sorpresa y se atragantó un poco con su bebida.

-¡Erik! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

Por un momento lo miró con cólera aunque su sonrojo seguía visible, pero luego ambos se echaron a reír alegremente.

-Admite que te sorprendí.  
-Tu siempre me sorprendes, Erik. Esa es una de las razones por las que te amo.  
-Ich liebe dich, Charles.


	15. Hiking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU sin poderes.  
> Solo un par de enamorados siendo ridículamente cursis.

Westchester siempre fue hermoso lugar, el condado era extenso y tenía bastante áreas verdes.

Era perfecto para un día de amena exploración, todo había sido cuidadosamente planificado por Erik.

Charles no quería salir, pero, al ver la emoción de su novio tuvo que sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

Habían llegado a la Reserva de ¨Poung Ridge¨, un parque del condado de Wetchester, en el que podrían hacer senderismo, ir de pesca, visitar un museo y montar a caballo.

Xavier pensó que no ingresarían muy al fondo del lugar, pero se equivocó. Llevaban caminando una hora y media aproximadamente, el bosque solo se volvía más y más frondoso.

-Ya no puedo más, Erik. Estoy exhausto.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, liebe? -Lehnsherr sonrió- ¿Me vas a decir que no puedes con una simple caminata?

El rostro de Charles lucía algo rojo por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el esquivar piedras y ramas.

-Tu que puedes con 40 adolescentes complicados por cada clase que dictas y que practicas danza por 2 o 3 horas seguidas. ¿No puedes con una simple caminata? -su sonrisa se volvió algo burlona- Imagina que es una simple actividad deportiva para mantenerte en forma.

Xavier se detuvo un segundo para tomar un trago de agua de la cantimplora y suspiró con cansancio.

-Si querías hacer una ¨actividad deportiva¨ podríamos haber bailado tango. -se acomoda el cabello con suavidad- O podríamos haber hecho algo de ¨ejercicio¨ intenso en nuestra cama, cariño. ¿Por qué torturarme así? Volvamos a casa, te lo recompensaré.

La voz de Charles sonó con un tono algo provocativo mientras envolvía en sus brazos a su novio, pero, al parecer, sus encantos no fueron suficientes ya que Erik rió ligeramente.

-Realmente es una muy tentadora oferta, pero tu aceptaste a venir conmigo a éste paseo, y quiero que lo terminemos, liebe.  
-Está bien. -suspira derrotado, alejándose de su pareja- Pero me debes un masaje por explotar a mis pobres pies de ésta manera.

La carcajada del alemán hizo que Charles quisiera golpearlo, pero optó solo por alejarse caminando.

-Vuelve, Charles. No seas infantil porque te estás alejando del camino al que debemos ir.

Escuchó al menor maldecir en voz alta y volver hacia él.

-Falta muy poco para que lleguemos. No te enfades.

El ojiceleste asintió con la cabeza, resignándose.

Caminaron unos veinte minutos más cuando se escuchó el sonido de agua corriendo. Charles adivinó que habían llegado a la ribera de un río.

Se aproximaron un poco más y se divisaron unas mesas de madera, perfectas para un picnic.  
Xavier sonrió alegre, por fin podrían sentarse a descansar.

De sus mochilas sacaron un par de frutas, agua y un tablero de ajedrez portátil.

Pronto su total atención se centró en el juego. Al menos así fue hasta que la tarde llegó y tuvieron que retirarse.

La vuelta a casa fue más amena y llena de risas y suaves besos en la mejilla. 

Cuando volvieron a su hogar, Erik le dio un buen masaje y luego. . .bueno. . .ejercitaron un poco más.

En fin, aquel fue un gran día para ambos.


	16. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF, FLUFF Y MÁS FLUFF

Viajar en avión no le gustaba a Erik, no desde que asociaba esas máquinas con los aviones de guerra y de aviones bombarderos.  
Charles conocía bien el desagrado general de su pareja hacia aquellas máquinas aéreas.  
Por lo que siempre que querían viajar, lo hacían por carretera.

Ellos amaban esos momentos, disfrutaban de todo su tiempo juntos.

Pero, cuando Raven y Hank admitieron que no podían solos con la escuela y con los dos pequeños hijos del matrimonio Xavier-Lehnsherr, tuvieron que dejar de lado sus largos viajes por carretera.

Erik a veces extrañaba pasar tiempo a solas con su marido, no era que no le gustara estar rodeado de todos los estudiantes y de sus pequeños retoños, pero esos buenos tiempos tardarían mucho en volver.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba el judío, hasta que un día cualquiera, Charles entró a la habitación que compartían irradiando la más pura alegría.

-Kochanie, luces feliz. -Erik deja de lado el libro que estaba leyendo- ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?  
-¡Vamos a viajar!

La estupefacción se apoderó del rostro del mayor, mientras Charles se movilizaba de su silla a la cama.

-Planeé todo con los estudiantes de la promoción que se gradúa éste año. Vamos a conducir hasta Florida, para visitar Orlando y Tampa por sus parques de atracciones, cada año lo haremos así, ¿qué te parece?

Erik sintió una abrumadora preocupación, a la vez que una chispa de emoción. Aún así, su lado racional seguía en control del cuerpo.

-Charles, son 16 horas y medio manejando hasta allá, eso sin contar las pausas para comer y para descansar. Casi 20 horas en un bus con un grupo de mutantes adolescentes y hormonales. -se sienta a su costado- ¿crees que sobreviviremos?  
-Por supuesto que si, cariño. Hemos sobrevivido peores cosas. -el telépata ríe alegre- Aunque te faltó contar a nuestros pequeños, Raven aceptó cuidar la escuela si los llevamos a ellos también, para poder dictar las clases con tranquilidad.

Lehnsherr suspiró cansado.

-¿Realmente crees que Lorna, con seis años, y David, con cuatro años, están listos para un viaje tan largo?  
-Claro que si, además, ya les avisé y los mandé a dormir para que mañana alistemos las maletas.   
-¿Cuándo partimos?

Charles sonrió, sabiendo que Erik terminaría aceptando de todas maneras.

-En dos días, el tiempo justo para que la promoción tenga todo listo, pero no te preocupes, son solo 10 alumnos y nuestros pequeños. Entramos cómodamente en el bus.

El castaño se masajeo sus sienes y sonrió ligeramente.

-Esta bien, seguro será difícil pero divertido, ¿no?  
-Viajar como en los viejos tiempos ser estupendo, amor.

Erik se quitó los zapatos y se acostó encima de la cama, su esposo imitó su acción, acurrucándose sobre su pecho.

-Gracias por aceptar, Erik. Aunque tu y yo sabemos que hubiera terminado convenciéndote.

Ambos rieron, entretenidos.

-Si, sé que hubieras ganado esa discusión.  
-Así me amas, cariño.

Un largo viaje se avecinaba, pero sabían que sería muy emocionado.


	17. Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo mi pareja favorita aprovechando los campos gravitacionales de la Tierra.
> 
> Los amo mucho.

Cuando Charles observaba a sus estudiantes caminar por la Escuela, no podía evitar sentir algo de nostalgia.

Trataba de no recordar aquel fatídico día en el que perdió su habilidad para caminar, porque cuando lo hacía no podía evitar proyectar sus confusas emociones; tristeza, algo de rencor y dolor.  
Y, cuando sucedía eso estando cerca de Erik era muchísimo peor, porque la culpabilidad del judío era demasiado notable, tan honda que Charles sentía que se ahogaba en un mar de sentimientos, por lo que enviaba algunas olas de compasión y cariño para tranquilizarlo.

Era una de esas noches en las que no podía evitar su nostalgia aunque había dejado de culpar a Erik hacía mucho tiempo. 

El ambiente estaba templado, la Luna brillaba con fuerza en el cielo y Xavier estaba en su habitación, admirando los astros desde su ventana mientras bebía de una taza con té. El día siguiente sería algo agitado aunque sería sábado, tenía que calificar muchas evaluaciones y proyectos de sus amados alumnos.

A veces deseaba poder ser un ave, surcar los cielos y no tener que lamentarse por la pérdida de su movilidad en las piernas, sentir el viento en su rostro y ser libre. Luego, volvía en sí mismo porque él amaba ser un mutante, amaba a sus estudiantes, amaba su escuela e incluso amaba al hombre que, sin querer, lo dañó permanentemente. 

No dejó de observa la Luna ni siquiera cuando sintió que Erik se aproximaba a él.

-¿En qué piensas, mein herz?  
-En lo que sería poder volar, creo que sería lindo, ¿tú que piensas de eso?

Erik se sentó a su costado, mientras parecía pensar en su respuesta.

-Concuerdo contigo, liebling, volar es maravilloso.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes antes de que Erik sonriera ligeramente y tomara la mano de su novio para incorporarse.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo por ahí?  
-Me encantaría amor, pero no quiero usar la silla de ruedas otra vez.  
-¿Quién dijo que tendría que ser usando tu silla?

Charles volteó a mirarlo, con una mezcla de diversión y confusión en su rostro.

-¿Acaso me vas a cargar?   
-Algo así, pero créeme que será divertido, mein liebe. ¿Confías en mí?

Charles asintió con la cabeza, aún estaba algo confundido pero se negaba a entrar a la cabeza de su pareja, para tratar de respetar su privacidad.

Erik cargó al Profesor, quien no opuso ninguna resistencia, y se acercó hasta el balcón.

-Dijiste que querías saber que se sentía volar, no puedo hacer eso, pero puedo darte una demostración de levitación con los campos gravitacionales de la Tierra, ¿quieres que paseemos un poco?

Charles lo miró atentamente, su lado racional se negó a la oferta con desesperación mientras argumentaba que eso sería algo muy peligroso, pero el resto de él de verdad ansiaba tener esa experiencia.

Tragó saliva y asintió finalmente.  
Erik sonrió ligeramente, secretamente agradeciendo que Charles le diera esa oportunidad.

Cerrí sus ojos unos instantes para concentrarse al máximo. Pronto sintió como el campo magnético de la misma Tierra cantaba para él, esperando ansiosamente las órdenes del Amo del magnetismo.

Fiándose de su mutación, comenzaron a levitar, Erik escuchó el suspiro de asombro que salió de los labios de su pareja y sintió como se aferraba con fuerza a su pecho.

Mientras se elevaban más y más alto, Charles comenzaba a confíar más, sabía que Erik nunca lo dejaría caer, que nunca lo abandonaría otra vez.

-Nunca Charles, nunca cometeré ese terrible error otra vez.  
-¿Lo proyecté? Lo siento cariño, no lo pude evitar.

Erik sonrió ligeramente, y movió su cabeza como restándole importancia.

-Ahora voy a agarrarte solo de la cintura, ¿okey? Tu aferrate a mis hombros y todo estará bien, confía en mí, schatz.

Charles asintió e hizo lo que el mayor le pidió.

Sintió a su lado racional reclamarle por su confianza ciega, pero mandó a callar a esa voz.

Pronto ellos estaban surcando el maravilloso cielo, Charles sentía la brisa en su rostro y en su cabello.

Sonrió, sintiéndose libre de todo estrés.

-Realmente te amo, Erik. No sabes cuanto.

El judío sonrió ligeramente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Me hago una idea de tus sentimientos porque siento lo mismo, liebling.

Definitivamente, hacer eso de volar en el cielo nocturno se volvería una tradición suya.


End file.
